Road Trip
by Patch81
Summary: Adam takes a road trip with his father and discovers the truth about what his Dad does. Sort of an AU. Ages are a little off. Warning: Parental Spanking in later chapters First attempt in this genre and area. Please be kind and review. :)
1. Meeting

Adam glanced once again at the man beside him in the car and then at his own reflection in the side mirror. He really didn't see much resemblance but his mother assured him that he had inherited his dad's stubborn nature as well as his charm. Adam wasn't sure exactly what charm his mother was referring to but she had just winked at him when he had made this observation. She assured him with an "oh you will, once you find the right girl, my love" and had laughed at his frown of disgust.

Adam turned to once again look at his father.  
His father.  
His dad.  
It sounded strange to him, yet right. He of course, knew he had a father, I mean everyone had a father but it wasn't till last year when his mom had gotten so sick and had called his dad, asking him to come and meet Adam that he had begun to really think of _his_ father. His mom had always been enough for him. Of course he had wondered at times who his father was or even where he was but his mom always changed the subject and Adam learned quickly to avoid the topic all together. He had his mom and she had him and it was enough for them both.

Yet, now it wasn't, cause all that had changed the night his father answered that call from his mom. She had been scared and Adam had been more scared and his father had promised to come as quickly as he could. To say their first meeting had been awkward would be an understatement. John Winchester looked nothing like what Adam had imagined. He had a presence that demanded attention and an authority that others naturally deferred to, but there was tiredness and perhaps a bit of sadness in his eyes as well. Adam had been a little disappointed to learn his father was simply a mechanic but he supposed it could be worse.

John had stayed for two weeks with Adam, taking him to school and to the hospital to see his mom and even cooking him dinner and doing the laundry. Even after his mom had made a full recovery and could come home, John stuck around. And when he did leave, he promised to visit again soon and left his number for Adam to call anytime.

And he had returned, several times in fact, taking Adam to ballgames, the movies, and once even an arcade where he grumbled about spending too much money on ridiculous games. And Adam had hoped each visit his mom would ask his dad to stay the night, that maybe somehow they could figure out how to make this work and be the family he suddenly desired. Not that everything with his dad was lollipops and ponies. He quickly learned his dad expected immediate obedience and wouldn't tolerate what he called 'lip' from his 12 year old son. He had even grounded Adam his last visit for arguing with his mom. And Adam didn't even question if his father had that kind of authority over him. That was just the way it was with his dad, you just naturally did as he said.

Adam glanced in the side mirror again, wishing he could see more of John Winchester staring back at him. He sighed. Nope just Adam and his mother's eyes.

"You hungry, son?" his father asked startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, a little." Adam replied. His father frowned slightly and Adam quickly realized his mistake. "I mean yes, Dad, I am a little hungry." His dad positively hated that 'yeah'.

His father smiled at him, "Well I see a diner up ahead, why don't we stop for a bite and then see if we can maybe find a decent hotel around this place?"

Adam smiled back. "Sounds great, Dad."

They had been driving for what seemed like days. Adam's mom was at a 2 week conference, in Thailand of all places, and after Adam's pleading she had called John to see if he could stay a few weeks with him. John had agreed if Adam didn't mind coming with him on a road trip of sorts. Adam didn't realize mechanics traveled so often, but wasn't about to argue. It was stay with his dad or stay with old Ms. Crumwick and her 12 cats. Easy choice!

After getting a quick bite to eat and checking into a nearby hotel, Adam and his dad settled in and caught the end of a Cardinals' game on the ancient TV. Obviously mechanics did not make that much money, Adam thought, as the TV flickered for the third time. Each hotel they had stayed in had been clean but definitely not 5 star quality. But money had never really mattered to Adam.

"Well kiddo, why don't you go ahead and hit the shower while I make a few phone calls. I will be meeting with a few mechanic friends tomorrow and we will have to be getting up pretty early."

"Sure Dad." Adam replied easily, gathering his sleep clothes. His dad had been making several phone calls on this trip to his "mechanic friends" and each time Adam had been sent on some type of errand. Adam got the feeling his dad was hiding something and he was determined to find out, but knew some craftiness would have to come into play. He quickly jumped in the shower, lathered up, and rinsed. Then jumped out of the shower, dried off, and cracked the door open just a tiny bit. He could hear his dad talking quietly. He threw on his sleep pants and pressed his ear near the crack in the door.

"I am sure I will not need your help on this, Dean. Stay with your brother. Just have Sam do the research and I will call you in the morning to get some answers….no, no, a week at the most. Take care and keep Sam out of trouble….you too, boy! Bye." As John hung up the phone, Adam quickly backed up and pulled on his shirt. _Just who is this Dean and his brother Sam and what on earth would a mechanic have to research?_

"You fall asleep in there boy?" John asked from his seat on the bed.

"No, I am finished now." Adam replied coming out of the bathroom, while drying his hair with the towel causing it to stand up.

His father smiled as he took the towel from Adam and smoothed his hair down.

"Why don't you hit the sack, Son? I am going to grab a shower and do the same." He then pulled Adam into a quick side hug and Adam couldn't help but linger there. It felt right and safe, but of course he was a 12 year old boy, practically a man, so after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Night Dad." He said jumping into the bed and within seconds of closing his eyes he was out. He never did hear his Dad climbing into the extra bed beside him.

Adam woke with a start. He took a second to get orientated and remember why he was not waking up in his own bed at home. Glancing around the hotel room he suddenly realized his father was not sleeping in the bed beside him. He sat up and squinted in the dark. No, his father wasn't sitting in the lone chair in the room nor did he hear him in the bathroom. Adam slipped out of bed and walked to the window, peeking out he could see the Impala among a few other cars but no father. He quietly eased the door open, and peeked around the corner to see if perhaps his dad was making a phone call. Adam's heart began to beat in his chest when he realized no one was outside at all.

It was the middle of the night, where could his father be? He pushed the door open a little more and took a step outside and that's when he noticed the strange substance on the threshold of the door. He squat down to get a better look. It looked like..salt..he rubbed his finger through it. It was salt. What on earth? Adam took a tentative step over the salt and looked around one more time. Seeing nothing, he ventured down the walkway. Just as he was turning the corner someone grabbed him from behind. Adam screamed but it was quickly cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He was roughly pulled from behind, back to his hotel room despite his efforts to break free. He was then unceremoniously thrown onto the bed as his attacker quickly shut the door. Adam stood up ready to fight when he came face to face with one pissed off John Winchester.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" his father bellowed at him.

"I..I was just..looking for you." Adam stammered, licking his lips nervously. He had never seen his father this angry before.

"You do NOT go outside this hotel room without my permission. Do you hear me, boy?" his father hissed.

Adam quickly nodded his head.

"I can't hear you!" his dad roared.

"Yes, Yes sir. I won't go outside." Adam said quickly, backing away from his Dad's anger.

"You are damn right you won't. If you disobey me on this Adam you will regret it."

"I won't, I promise." Adam quickly reassured his dad, looking at the ground. He then added, while peeking up at his father through his bangs, "I was just a little worried, Dad. Where did you go?"

"I was simply making a phone call, Adam and I didn't want to wake you. Now, get your butt in that bed." His dad replied turning him in the direction of his bed and landing a couple of firm swats to his backside.

"Ow, Dad!" Adam yelped.

"humph, you disobey me, boy and then see how your butt feels! Go back to sleep."

"Yes sir" Adam replied climbing into the bed and quickly laying on his back incase his dad wanted to add a few more swats to get his point across.

His dad made a tsking sound, then slipped off his shoes and climbed in the other bed. Adam lay there trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He knew his dad was lying, for his phone set on the stand between the beds._ And why was there that salt? And why was his dad so angry with him?_ Nothing was making sense. Adam sighed. Something was going on here and he was determined to find out. Just not tonight. No, now was a good time to do exactly as his father ordered. No sense in angering him more.


	2. Discoveries

The next morning, Adam awoke as his father nudged him.

"Time to get up, son. I have breakfast."

Adam yawned and slowly sat up and took a tentative look at his father. He was relieved to see gone was the angry father from last night. Adam made a quick trip to the bathroom and reached for the sausage biscuit wrapped on the table.

"Wash your hands, boy." His dad retorted, not even looking up from his newspaper.

Adam sighed but did as requested. He then sat cross-legged on his bed, ate his sandwich, and studied his dad as he read.

"Looking for something, son." His dad asked looking up.

Adam quickly shook his head. "No, Dad, just thinking."

"Well you will have plenty of time to do that today. I will be meeting with my friends this morning to get some work done. I want you to stay here in this hotel."

"Mechanics?" Adam asked, watching his dad carefully.

His dad eyed him and then answered slowly, "Yes Adam. Old friends of mine, who need some mechanic advice." His Dad sighed. " I know staying cramped up in a hotel for half a day isn't what you were thinking when you agreed to a road trip with your dad. But this can't be helped, son."

"Can't I come with you?" Adam asked.

"No, sorry, but you cannot."

"But why not, Dad? I promise I will stay out of the way and wont be any trouble and…"

"Stop right there, Adam." His Dad interrupted. "The answer is no. You will stay here in this hotel. Watch some tv, play that gameboy you insisted on bringing, take a nap, do whatever you want but IN this hotel room. "

"But Dad.."

"ADAM! This is not up for discussion. You will not leave this room. Do you understand me?" his dad asked his eyes boring into Adam.

"Yeah Dad, I get it. Stay here. Sit. Obey." Adam replied, slightly angry himself. His dad was being ridiculous.

"You want to try that again?" His dad asked, standing up.

Adam looked warily at his father. "Um I meant 'yes sir. I understand.'"

"That's what I thought. Adam, do not disobey me. I promise you, boy, I will bust your butt if you step one foot outside that door."

Adam nodded. He knew his dad meant every word and he had no desire to test him.

His dad walked over to Adam and kissed the top of his head. "Be good. I will be back with lunch."

Adam spent most of the morning helping Mario rescue the princess and watching MTV, simply because his mom would never let him. He was about to lie down on the bed for a nap when he noticed his dad's bag sitting on the ground. He just knew his dad was keeping something from him. Glancing around he made his way over and slowly undid the zipper. He pushed his father's neatly rolled up clothes to the side and felt around the bottom of the bag. He was just about to give up when he felt it. Something cold and metal. He pulled it out and just as quickly dropped it on the ground. A gun! His father was carrying a gun. Adam carefully picked it up and held it is in his hand. Why would a mechanic need a gun? A honk outside made Adam drop the gun again and he quickly shoved it inside the bag and that's when he noticed there was more than one gun inside. Why would any man need more than one gun? Adam put his father's clothes back inside and quickly zipped the bag. What was going on here?

His father returned a few hours later bearing lunch.

"Hey kid! How'd your morning go?' he asked tossing him a water bottle and a small bag of baby carrots.

Adam quickly tossed the carrots aside and waited for his dad to hand him the premade sandwiches. "Not bad, Dad. We get some interesting channels here." He added with a wink.

"Interesting channels, eh? Better not be getting any _interesting_ charges on this bill when we check out, Son." His dad replied motioning for Adam to pick the carrots back up.

Adam sighed but dutifully picked the carrots up and made a big show of opening the bag and placing one in his mouth. After chewing as loudly and dramatically as he dared he asked his dad how his day had gone.

"It was productive. Listen, you pack some swim trunks in that bag of yours?"

"Yeah Dad, why?" Adam asked between mouth full of carrot.

His dad's eyebrow shot up at the 'yeah' but he made no comment. "Well, there is a waterpark down the road and I hear its half price after 2. Thought we might test it out this afternoon. You up for that?"

"Really? Awesome!" Adam replied ripping open his sandwich and taking a giant bite.

"Slow down, Son. We have over an hour." His dad said, chuckling slightly.

Adam was having an amazing time at the water park. He had met several boys his age and they were currently racing each other down the slides. Adam had just finished, landing with a plunk at the bottom when he noticed his dad motioning him over. He hurried over ready to tell his Dad how many times he had won when his dad hung up his phone and turned to Adam, hand out silencing him.

"Time to go Adam. Go change back into your clothes." He ordered.

"What? Dad we have only been here a couple of hours. The park doesn't close till 10. The boys and I were just about to do the giant toilet bowl!" Adam protested.

"Adam, do as I say." His dad replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Dad, please. Please let us stay." Adam whined.

"Now Adam." His dad said sternly.

"DAD! That's not fair! I don't want to go." Adam pouted stomping his foot. Before he could stomp again his dad spun him around and applied a hard smack to his backside.

"That can be the first or the last, Adam. Your choice." His dad hissed in his ear.

"The last please." Adam whispered, his face turning red as several passer-byers looked on with amusement.

His dad released his arm. "Go get changed then."

"Yes sir." Adam quickly replied and hurried to their locker to retrieve his clothes while the man standing beside them grinned at John, commenting on having to do the same to get his son out of the pool a few minutes before.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Adam still pouting and a little ashamed of his tantrum and John deep in thought about the hunt he was on. After a few minutes, Adam sighed and turned his attention to his dad's face. He knew he should apologize but admitting one was wrong had always been difficult for him. Perhaps that was an inherited Winchester trait as well. He looked out the window and then finally gave in to the guilt.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Adam?" John asked turning slightly to glance his direction.

"I am sorry for the way I behaved back there." Adam said quietly peeking at his Dad from the tops of his eyes. "I got no excuse."

"Hmm, well see that it doesn't happen again. You gotta learn when I tell you to do something, you do it." John replied firmly.

"Yes sir." Adam answered softly. His father reached over and ruffled his hair and Adam knew all was forgiven.

As they pulled into the hotel parking lot his father spoke again. "Adam, there are some things I need to take care of. I want you to stay here in the hotel till I return."

"What kind of things, Dad?" Adam asked as he undid his seatbelt.

"Just some things. NO, now listen." His dad said holding up his hand as Adam started to speak, "I know you think you have the right to know, but you do not. There are some adult things that need to be dealt with and as the adult I will deal with them and you, as the child, will do as you are told. If all goes well we will be leaving in the morning and then I promise I will not be sticking you in a hotel alone for the rest of this road trip, okay?" His dad asked.

Adam nodded his head. He didn't like it but he knew he would get nothing else out of his father at this point.

"Now Adam, listen carefully because I want you to truly understand this. You are not to leave that hotel room for ANY reason. I do not know how long I will be gone and I need to know you will be safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe, Dad?" Adam interrupted.

"You will be safe, Adam. In this hotel room. So, I repeat. Do not leave that room for any reason. Understood?"

"Yes sir. But Dad.."

"No, Adam. No buts. Do as I say. If you disobey me I will take my belt to you. That is not a threat, it is a promise." His dad replied sternly.

Adam swallowed loudly. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now here is the other key. Get on inside and I will be back tonight."

Adam took the key and opened the car door, he stopped when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. "I love you Adam." Adam smiled up at his dad. "love you too" he quickly replied before jumping out of the car, shutting the door, and running up to his room. His dad waited till he was inside before taking off.


	3. The Truth

Adam paced the floor for what seemed like the billionith time. It was now 10:30 and his Dad had still not returned. Even though he would not admit it outloud, Adam was not only worried but he was scared. He had never been left alone more than a few hours after school before and it was unnerving to say the least.

He peeked out the window once more and let out a little gasp. There sat the Impala! Adam couldn't believe he had not heard it pull up. He squinted into the dark trying to see if his father was inside. It did not appear that he was but Adam couldn't tell for sure. He waited by the window unsure what to do. His father could be simply making a phone call or talking to the manager up front. But all Adam could about were the guns his father was carrying and all the strange phone calls and secretiveness. What if his father was in danger? Or sitting out there hurt while Adam just sat in the hotel room doing nothing?

Adam stood debating his options. Should he venture outside the hotel room possibly incurring his father's wrath or should he sit and wait idly while his Dad could need his help? Finally, Adam came to a decision. It was time for action. He walked purposefully to his father's bag and pulled out one of his guns. He hoped it was loaded, and then slipped on his shoes and walked towards the door.

He took a deep breath and then pulled the door open and made his way to the Impala. He wasn't sure if he was relieved to find it empty or even more worried._ Where was his dad?_ He circled the Impala, then peered into the darkness. The one street light did not lend much. Adam glanced towards the small wooded area on the left when he saw it. Someone was standing just in the woods. It was dark but Adam could see this man was tall and very large.

Without much thought, Adam ran towards the man, waving his arms and the gun in the air and yelling. What if this man had his Dad? What if he had hurt his Dad? The man turned towards Adam and Adam gasped. This was no man. Whatever it was, was tall and ugly with tufts of hair sticking up all over the place. Adam froze, unable to run, much less raise the gun in his hand towards this creature. Before Adam could let out a scream, he heard a whistling sound and the creature fell to the ground. He turned and there was his father running towards the creature now struggling to get up off the ground.

"Put that gun down on the ground and get in the hotel, Adam. NOW!" his dad yelled over his shoulder. Adam did as he asked and ran, his heart beating loudly against his chest. He quickly shut and locked the door and then jumped on the bed. He took loud breaths and tried to calm himself down. What did he just see? He tried to make himself get up and see if his father was okay but his legs would not move. He just sat there concentrating on breathing and not freaking out.

In what seemed like hours he heard the key in the door and his father stepped in. His face was like a thunder cloud. Adam had thought the creature outside was scary but it had nothing on his dad. Adam shrank back against the headboard as his father glared at him.

"Adam Miligan, what did I tell you to do when I sent you inside this afternoon?" he asked, quietly. Too quietly.

Adam tried to answer but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. It was as if all the moisture had left his mouth and all that would come out was a squeak.

"ANSWER ME!" his dad roared.

"To..to stay inside the hotel." Adam answered, pushing past the lump in his throat.

"And did you do that?" he asked.

"No sir" Adam replied softly.

"And tell me boy, why the hell did you have a gun?"

"I thought..that you needed me, Dad. I am sorry." Then suddenly he blurted out. "Dad, what..what was that?"

"Nevermind that, Adam. We will discuss what you saw later. Right now we are dealing with your disobedience." His dad curtly replied. "Now tell me, what did I say I would do if you chose to disobey me and leave this hotel room?"

Adam blanched. His dad wouldn't really, would he? His dad raised his right eyebrow. "I do not like to repeat myself, son"

"You said you'd give me a spanking." Adam answered barely above a whisper.

"I believe I said I would take my belt to you, did I not?" his dad asked, taking a step closer towards his son, "And I always keep my promises. Come here."

Adam slowly stood up and his father grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him in a fierce hug. "Gawd, boy don't you know I could of lost you today." He whispered into Adam's hair.

Then just as quickly the hug ended and Adam found himself face down over his father's lap. Before he could even utter a protest, his father brought his hand down hard on his backside. Adam yelped in surprise.

"Now tell me young man, why you are getting this spanking." He ordered, applying another swat. Adam yelped again.

"For disobeying you." He answered and then gasped as his father's hard hand connected with his behind.

"That's right boy, and you won't be doing it again or this will be on your bare behind." And with that he began to pepper his behind with swats.

Adam wiggled and gasped, trying to protect what mattered most to him at that moment. His mother had spanked him many times when he was younger but he never remembered it hurting this much. His dad didn't lecture, just brought swat after swat down on Adam's backside.

Then suddenly, he lifted his leg bringing Adam's lower half closer and applied a few swift smacks to Adam's sit spot. Adam's volume increased greatly and he began to sob in earnest, promising to never disobey again. His father added a few more smacks to Adam's upper thighs then mercifully stopped. Adam lay on his father's lap trying to hold back his sobs when he swiftly realized his dad was removing his belt.

"No Dad please..please I learned my lesson. I will always do what you say." Adam wheezed out, trying to wiggle his way off his father's lap.

"Adam, I promised you I would take a belt to you if you disobeyed me and I aim to keep that promise. You mean too much to me, boy and I won't have you recklessly endangering yourself again. You will do as I say."

And with that he brought the belt down upon Adam's already chastised bottom. Adam hollered. He couldn't help himself. The pain of the belt was like a fire trailing across his backside. His dad brought the belt down three more times and with each lick Adam yelled louder. Finally, he stopped, tossing the belt aside and rubbing his hand gently on Adam's back as he sobbed.

Adam tried to pull himself together while his father whispered soothingly to him. All he could think of was how badly his butt hurt and how he would never cross his father again. Ever. Period. After a while his sobs had quieted to hiccups and his dad lifted him up and into a hug.

"I love you Adam." That brought on a fresh wave of tears and his father just held him. Adam was not sure but he must have fallen asleep in his dad's arms because the next thing he knew it was morning and his dad was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Bobby, it's over but I won't be coming home for another week. I got something more important to do and someone important to do it with." And then he turned and winked at Adam and Adam knew that everything would be just fine. He snuggled further into the covers and let his father's love wash over him.


End file.
